


No te olvides de él

by May958



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Body Modification, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May958/pseuds/May958
Summary: El Papyrus de Underswap desapareció, ya pasó un tiempo de aquél evento y algunos lo empiezan a dar por muerto.Slim es un esqueleto bastante tranquilo, es amigo de Blue y por ello es consciente de la desaparición y la aún en pié búsqueda de este para encontrar a su hermano menor, desearía poder ayudarlo.Buenas noticias: Finalmente lo encuentra.Malas noticias: Ninguno de los dos puede salir de ese infierno.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, soy May. Antes de empezar esta historia quiero decirles que estos personajes son mi interpretación de sus universos, este capítulo es mayormente para plantear como están los roles de los personajes y por ello será más corto que los demás.
> 
> Después de esto les prometo que tendrán la tortura, dolor y masacre prometida enfocada a las dos versiones mencionadas de Papyrus, con ello también para recordar que esto tocará temas delicados como el abuso físico, mental y la modificación de cuerpos. Si son sensibles al tema por favor abandonen la historia aquí. ¡Gracias!

.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de la desaparición del Papyrus en underswap, solían llamarlo Stretch y aunque no llegaron a ser grandes amigos fue una conmoción para todos los universos en comunicación aquél evento.

Underswap al igual que Undertale son conocidos por su pacifismo, aquel Papyrus era bastante tranquilo, incluso nervioso y aunque pocas veces se animaba a hablar (a menos claro que su hermano ayude a integrarlo) era bastante agradable para todos y nadie podía imaginar que se hubiera metido en un problema.

Cuando todo eso pasó su hermano… ¡Por la reina! aquel Sans usualmente más alegre y activo parecía otra persona, buscó por todos lados, él y Red casi se matan en una pelea cuando este sugirió la muerte de Stretch.

Por suerte Edge interfirió y ofreció una disculpa por parte de su hermano, honestamente algunos de verdad piensan que aquel Papyrus simplemente falleció, tenía un HP bastante bajo y un accidente pudo costarle la vida sin problemas.

No es como si en su universo eso fuera raro.

¿Por qué recordaba todo eso?  
Esa noche era el aniversario de su desaparición, Blue sigue buscándolo, dice que aún puede sentir el alma de su hermano y constantemente está atravesando universos (Él dice que hay mundos donde puede sentirlo tan cerca que tal vez si comprende la función del universo podría encontrarlo)

Todos advierten que eso es peligroso, incluso si la máquina funciona nadie sabe en qué universo podría caer y si la gente será amigable; pero a Blue no parece importarle.

Blue es bastante agradable aún si cambió tanto con la pérdida, son buenos amigo y siempre que tiene un tiempo libre de investigar tiende a invitarlo para comer o pasar el rato. 

Sabe que esto es por ser una de las versiones más cercanas a su hermano, así como Papyrus y Edge tienen tantas cosas en común, él y Stretch tienen diversas manías parecidas.

Por lo que había entendido todo Papyrus tiene diversas constantes que no pueden ser cambiadas al igual que los Sans.

La fé, el gusto por los rompecabezas, la edad y un montón más que ya olvidó; lo mismo con los Sans (Tal vez por ello los hermanos mayores se pusieron tan protectores después de la desaparición)

Los universos swap eran un poco complicados ya que las constantes universales pueden chocar con la naturaleza intercambiada del mundo y por ello aún si en esencia eran todos parecidos había una separación entre los "under" y los "fell" algo notable (¿Quién eligió cuál era el universo original de todas formas? Razz lo trató de explicar pero podría resumir todo con un montón de zetas de lo aburrido que fue)

¿En qué estaba?

¡Oh, si! El aniversario, fue a pasar el tiempo con Blue, se veía mal, Razz no estaba muy convencido de aquella visita, su hermano no confiaba en la salud mental de Blue pero ¿No merecía un buena compañía en un momento tan malo? Finalmente cuando se sintió convencido regresó a Swapfell, su hogar.

Tal vez era la fecha pero algo no se sentía bien, cuando regresó a su universo decidió dar un paseo (claro que primero avisó a su hermano su regreso)  
Solo quería despejar su mente, no había mucha gente circulando en Snowdin, a pesar de ser un universo Fell, con la ayuda de la comunicación entre los otros universos habían logrado disminuir los niveles de violencia en el lugar al ahora contar con mayor cantidad de suministros y una posibilidad de romper la barrera al juntar las almas de los diferentes universos (bueno, eso era aún una idea en investigación).

Casi parecía un lugar agradable.

Incluso la relación con su hermano mejoró mucho, imaginaba que algo similar estaba pasando en Underfell (claro que el rey de ellos… sin duda la reina era más piadosa y política que aquel ser)

Todo marchaba tan bien para todos, eran felices como una gran familia, algunos incluso empezaron a conseguir más Hp por las buenas noticias.

Pero aquello sucedió... Si lo que Blue dice sobre el lazo con su hermano es verdad, espera de corazón que aquel Papyrus esté bien, pero todos saben que nunca se irían sin dejar una nota perfectamente redactada explicando su salida.

Ahora estaba en su puesto de vigilancia hecho de carbohidratos, lo puso ahí por ser su lugar favorito, además de ser como para tomar una siesta.

Cerró los ojos un segundo esperando olvidar finalmente el tema de Stretch como hacía siempre cuando no estaba Blue

Creyó escuchar algo, vió en los alrededores pero no encontró nada, lo mejor sería volver a casa.

Y el mundo se apagó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tratar de publicar constantemente, quiero dejar esto como ultimo aviso ya que wattpad removió unos tags que puse, la historia tiene bastantes elementos de abuso sexual lo cual puede ser un tema delicado, si la idea es incomoda lo mejor seria no leerla. ¡Disfruten!

Despertó en una habitación blanca, todo era tan borroso y se sentía mareado siendo cuestión de segundos que la calidez imposible en Snowdin levantara dudas, después la luz y ese aroma parecido al de un hospital confirmaron todo antes de acoplar su vista.

Esa no era su casa y seguramente tampoco era su universo de origen.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas ¿una emboscada? ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Esto es una broma?

No esperaba una respuesta en lo absoluto, apenas se estaba incorporando al ambiente, no se sentía muy bien y su humor no estaba para eso.

—No lo creo.

En ese instante sus divagaciones pararon y se giró a donde venía la voz, ese sin duda era Stretch ¿qué debía hacer? ¿debía preguntar dónde estaban? ¿por qué desapareció? ¿decirle cuanto su hermano lo estaba buscando? Pero ninguna de esas preguntas se logró crear cuando pudo ver correctamente al esqueleto.

Vestía una bata de hospital, sus huesos se veían amarillos y enfermos tan alejados de lo que alguna vez fue un blanco saludable además de que se veían dañados de las muñecas y los tobillos, su cráneo tenía una gasa limpia pero lo más aterrador era su posición, sentado como si de una muñeca se tratara incluso si ellos no tenían "pupilas" como cada Sans, era posible distinguir que estaba viendo a la nada, tan tranquilo a pesar de que no se habían visto en tanto tiempo.

Naturalmente corrió a su lado, quería ayudarlo aun si no sabía cómo. Lo tomó de los hombros y de una manera tan pausada el esqueleto se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos, no había algún cambio, una sonrisa, llanto o lo que fuera... Nada.

—No sabes cuánto te buscaron.

Eso fue lo único que Slim pudo decir, casi parecía que no tendría una respuesta  
—¿Quién? — Finalmente Stretch mostró un cambio, una sonrisa que se sentía tan incorrecta, tal vez en otra circunstancia habría sido dulce pero, ahora junto al olor a hospital haciéndose más fuerte como si él fuera la fuente y como lentamente alzó esa mano tan dañada como si quisiera tocarlo— Estoy en casa y tú también; vamos a divertirnos cuando el maestro llegue.—

¿Maestro? Ese era quien le había hecho a Stretch lo que fuera que tenía, no había duda en ello y debían salir pronto de ahí

—Tú hermano está preocupado— No quería escuchar la respuesta que le daría, sabe que no sería buena mientras que, con cuidado le cargó, parecía que podría romperlo si no lo tomaba bien aun si parecía que a Stretch ya no le importaba.

El mencionado soltó una risa, se escuchaba tan triste, así era como debía sonar después de todo pero volvió poner una sonrisa tan tranquila como si fuera a dormir.

—Yo no tengo hermanos, solo somos el maestro, sus amigos y yo— hubo una pausa mientras Slim empezaba a buscar una salida, el cuarto era pequeño, no lo suficiente para ser una prisión, pero podías ver todo de un vistazo y no encontraba las puertas —Bueno, ahora estas tú— 

No sería raro que la salida estuviera escondida, esto no era seguro, podría pelear, pero si habían suficientes monstruos incluso si daba lo mejor era poco probable que el pudiera.

Finalmente se escuchó un ruido parecido a deslizarse en el hielo, a tan corta distancian esa persona debía ser.

—Veo que ya despertaste— Era un monstruo parecido a un ave, era tan alto como el rey Asgore, tenía un par de alas gigantes a su espalda que estaban plegadas, aun así, su cuerpo tenía una composición humanoide, sus propios brazos y manos, no tenía cabello, eran más bien plumas, todo en colores grises y algún azul brillante, estaba descalzo, sus patas eran las de un ave, sin zapatos y un pico. Tenía unas plumas que daban formas a las cejas y con ello era suficiente para darle expresión a todo su rostro.

Fue hipnótico ver a este ser, nunca vio a alguien así en su universo, el sonido de deslizamiento se escuchó otra vez, la puerta se cerró, Slim se apresuró queriendo invocar algunos huesos para atacar, incluso un blaster pero no hubo nada más que un fuerte dolor donde debía estar su alma, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba muy mal, quería doblarse pero decidió aferrarse más a Stretch quien parecía no darle importancia a lo que ocurría, en su lugar este fue el que se liberó del agarre, parecía querer caminar a quien llamaba maestro como una polilla a la luz; quería detenerlo tanto pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte dejándolo ir y cayendo de rodillas, su alma duele tanto y por consiguiente su cuerpo.

—Eres más lento de lo que pensé— La voz profunda inundó su cráneo mientras el panorama de Stretch sentado a su lado con tal alegría no hacía más que llenarlo de horror mientras su vista se oscurecía otra vez.

.

Abrió los ojos, esta vez fue como despertar de un sueño, desearía que eso fuera; estar en Snowdin incluso si su hermano le gritase por quedarse dormido afuera y de lo peligroso para su hp que era eso, pero no fue así, sus muñecas estaban amarradas a una especie de plancha de metal, una por cada esquina superior, aún tenía su chamarra, incluso su suéter estaba ahí, peleó por lograr soltase, pero fue en vano, quería llamar por su hermano, pero ninguna palabra salió; Si stretch pasó por esto, si pidió ayuda significa que nadie vendría.

—Finalmente despiertas— aquel monstruo apareció ante la iluminación tenue, con toda la calma del mundo alzó su suéter para dejar expuesta su alma tomándola, esa sensación era tan incómoda.

—No puedes tocar eso— Slim seguía peleando por soltarse, tenía que tomar a Stretch y tenía que ir a casa, buscar ayuda o algo antes de estar encerrado con ese monstruo.  
—No seas tonto, eso ya lo hice, no podía arriesgarme en nuestro primer encuentro, hay perros que son muy agresivos antes de ser entrenados, pero todos tienen el potencial de ser buenos—

El comentario le daba bastante asco y horror, lo que fuera que hicieron con su alma era la causante de que no pudiera atacar.  
—No soy un perro— incluso en los peores momentos con su hermano se había negado aceptar una idea como esa. La risa del monstruo estaba cargada de burla— Que tonterías dices, eres mi nueva mascota, tenía tantas ganas de adoptarte— la emoción en el rostro del monstruo era imposible de negar, pasando sus dedos por el alma de Slim de una manera que era bastante incomoda haciendo sacudirle— pero primero debo prepararte para mañana, espero que seas tan emocionante como tú compañero. —

No, no, no, no. Lo que fuera que quisiera hacer debía frenarlo, sus instintos de atacar solo generaron que el dolor inicial volviera y la risa se repitiera, el monstruo ave sacó del bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido rosa brillante en su interior, con su pico pequeño quito la tapa que protegía la aguja y sin una pizca de piedad lo clavó en su alma haciendo soltar a Slim una fuerte queja que se intensificó arqueando su columna cuando el líquido se incorporó a su alma.

Fue un efecto inmediato, era como estar en Hotland, caer a la lava y sentir como te derrites sin volverte polvo. Era como si cada pensamiento de su cabeza se deshiciera antes de siquiera tomara forma, sus costillas se expandían y contraían mientras trataba de respirar, pero era casi imposible, el frio de la plancha fue desapareciendo, quería que le devolvieran su alma, que le sacaran eso pero lo único que pudo soltar fueron ruidos indescriptibles.

El alma de Slim seguía en la mano de ese monstruo que empezó a masajearla, el alma de un monstruo es la culminación de su ser, tocar puntos específicos hacían efecto en algunas zonas y conforme los dedos hacían su labor podía sentir mayor calor, primero en su cresta iliaca, luego su sacro y finalmente su sínfisis haciéndole estremecer.

—Ngh— no quería hacer esos ruidos incluso si su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta, eso no era él, cuando finalmente aquel monstruo había encontrado lo que buscaba se concentró ahí.  
— Detente— eso fue lo único que pudo decir Slim mientras su magia se formaba en su cuerpo, era algo indefinido, nunca había tenido relaciones con otro monstruo por lo que su magia no tenía molde.

Su alma fue liberada y finalmente devuelta a su lugar, una parte de él se sintió más aliviado incluso si su cuerpo quería más de ese estimulo.

—Es tierno que pienses que tienes control en esto— con las manos libres el monstruo se apresuró a desabrochar el pantalón del esqueleto bajándolo con la ropa interior dejando expuesta la zona pélvica.

Slim cerro los ojos, no quería ver lo que ocurría  
—Debemos darle la forma correcta, no queremos conflictos con los próximos invitados— eso fue la única advertencia antes de que esas manos jugaran con su magia, moldeando y estimulando sin permiso, el calor que sentía solo fue a peor mientras era penetrado por unos dedos en un ritmo bastante brusco haciendo imposible contener sus gemidos, era como si lo poco que quedaba de su mente, de su existencia se pusiera en blanco mientras llegaba a un limite

—¡Ah! — No tenía aire suficiente para hacer más ruido, había llegado a un climax o eso creía, pero eso no calmó ese calor.

—Buen chico, tu maestro está muy orgulloso de ti— el denominado maestro se apartó lentamente ¿eso sería todo? El mundo se apagó de nuevo.

.

Despertó en el cuarto blanco otra vez, Stretch no estaba ahí, estaba cansado y aunque quería revisar su alma estaba seguro que no sería bueno, necesitaba un descanso; de todas formas, no podía huir sin Stretch 


End file.
